vietmodfandomcom-20200214-history
VIET Wiki
Welcome to the VIET Wiki VIET is a modular mod for Crusader Kings II that focuses on adding flavor and roleplay options while still keeping things as close to vanilla as possible, in contrast with other large mods such as The Prince and the Thane or CKII+. VIET consists of four main modules: Core, Events, Traits, and Immersion. There are also the music and Defines mini-modules, as well as the Assets module (which is required for all versions). Key features of VIET include: *Modules, compatches, and customization options (including in-game customization!) allow for a level of customization rarely seen in other mods! *Music modules! Over 100+ new songs to enhance your CKII audio experience! 100% compatible with ANY mod or combinations of mods - VIET is not required! *Tons of new flavor events that provide variety! *Tweaks to existing traits - traits actually matter now, and have a bigger effect on attributes, relationships, event choices, and more! *New cultures and portrait sets, including melting pot cultures, and improvements to existing portrait sets, including more Orthodox beards and more Irish/Scottish redheads! *Reduced blobbing and other balance tweaks! *Several new Republics, including several Muslim "Republics" in the Indian Ocean! *Culture/Religion specific mechanics! Byzantine dynasty shifting, West African Griots, and more! *EUIV Converter that not only converts your game, but adds new National Ideas, features for religions, and an improved tech allocation system! *And many more flavor and gameplay tweaks, changes and additions! Links Important Wiki Links *Installation Instructions - step-by-step instructions on how to install VIET; also includes pictures *Troubleshooting - information on what to do when the mod isn't working, and fixes to common issues and problems *Beginner's Guide - an introduction to VIET for newcomers, discussing differences with vanilla and some tips when playing *Overview of Features - a brief summary of the changes and additions in VIET Other Links of Interest *Casus Belli - list of changes to vanilla CBs (such as new restrictions) as well as explanations of new ones from VIET *Changelog - list of every update and their changes and additions *Credits - list of people who contributed to the mod directly and indirectly, as well as a list of integrated mods *Culture/Religion-specific Mechanics - explanations of current and upcoming culture and religion-specific mechanics. Good for those who want to see the most intricate and interesting stuff VIET has to offer - and ideas on where and how to start your next VIET game, perhaps. *EUIV Converter - information on VIET's official EUIV converter *Interesting Characters - playable lords who have interesting starting scenarios in VIET. Good for those looking for a challenge or wanting to experience what VIET has to offer. *Mod compatibility - list of mod and mini-mod compatibilities and incompatibilites External Links Below are some important external links: *VIET thread on the Paradox Interactive forums - this is the main thread for VIET, and the best place to bring up bug reports, suggestions, and other comments concerning the mod *VIET Survey - If you've played VIET before and want to give input on various aspects of the mod, feel free to take this survey here. Feedback is always appreciated, and I've found the survey useful for understanding who plays VIET and what kind of things VIET players look for. Category:Browse